ForgetMeNot (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (severely balding)Category:Bald | UnusualFeatures = Scar | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown | PlaceOfDeath = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific | Creators = Mike Carey; Simon Spurrier; Christos N. Gage | First = X-Men: Legacy #300 | Death = X-Force Vol 4 10 | Quotation = It's better to do something that matters and not be noticed than the other way around. Now comes the hard part. Actually doing something that matters. | Speaker = ForgetMeNot |QuoteSource = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 300 | HistoryText = Member of the X-Men ForgetMeNot was been a member of the X-Men for over six years, likely joining prior to M-Day. However, due to the nature of his powers, he went unnoticed by his peers and remained absent from official rosters. Professor X placed a psychic reminder in his own mind to force him to remember ForgetMeNot's existence once an hour. Among the X-Men, he battled the Brood, relocated to Utopia, [[ForgetMeNot (Earth-11326)|'he']] was a soldier during the Age of X, and saved the situations for the X-Men countless times, acting as some kind of deus ex-machina for them against the Brood or a Supersentinel for example. Following the schism between the X-Men, ForgetMeNot relocated to Westchester County with Wolverine's X-Men. When Professor X was murdered, ForgetMeNot memorialized him. As he had lost his permanent connection with others and became severely depressed. In an effort to remove his powers, ForgetMeNot sought out Omega and Mimic. ForgetMeNot asked Omega to drain him of his powers, but decided not to when he realized that he could still do good in the world without being noticed. ForgetMeNot returned residing at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, and occasionally patrolled the grounds, encountering there a disfigured girl who wanted to be part of the outcast group of the X-Men or to die trying. ForgetMeNot managed to help her evade the Mansion's defenses by taking her place in a trap, while developing his own history to her. The girl eventually left, and ForgetMeNot stood trapped, stating even those defenses would forget about him. He eventually was indeed released, but was with a balding-like and scarred back of the head, seemingly courtesy of the defense system. Targeted by X-Force Detected by a series of hints gathered by Doctor Nemesis (Psylocke's memory absence and distortions of cameras records of the X-Mansion obtained by MeMe), he was trapped (using data on his use of supplies and toilet paper and teleported to the X-Force's HQ, the inactive S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles to be subdued by X-Force, as Nemesis thought he might help them with their problem of "insects". As Nemesis recorded himself explaining the situation to the team and left a note to rerun the recording over each time they went coffee-break, X-Force chased ForgetMeNot in the Helicarrier at least a decade of times, unaware that Fantomex was in fact perfectly able to remember him and track him down all along. During this period, ForgetMeNot witnessed some almost erotic interaction between Fantomex and MeMe, Marrow's insanity and X-Force lack of moral fiber, Cable and Psylocke's sexual relations, and even met the maintenance bots of the ship who were able to remember him. Eventually managing to enter dialogue with Nemesis while he was under the effects of his Hypercoffee, he accepted to be used in their plot: Becoming visible by suppressing his powers, allowing one of the Yellow Eye Drones to target him, then remove the powers' suppressor and track the drone back home. Unfortunately, the bug stood there, able to perceive him, and Fantomex came, and shot him dead to make the bug leave. ForgetMeNot dead, both the Yellow Eye members and Nemesis forgot about him, while X-Force mission was a success. His body was simply taken away by the maintenance bots. | Powers = ForgetMeNot was a mutant who stated to be in a state of constant existential superposition: Both real and unreal. "He's literally written out of the story". Consequently, his abilities include: * Imperceptibility: ForgetMeNot is incapable of being perceived or remembered by virtually all individuals. When ForgetMeNot is not directly within view of an individual, his presence, existence, and any memories of him completely disappear. ** Telepathic Imperceptibility: Although Psylocke was able to detect a psi-trace of him, she was later unable to catch it back while ForgetMeNot was only a few meters away from her. * Undetectability: ForgetMeNot abilities also interfere with individuals' aim and targeting telemetry of mechanical devices. Once dead, Nemesis, the Yellow Eye members and their drone forgot about him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * It was proved that his powers aren't in fact complete, could be countered by various ways and had some limitations: ** After becoming imperceptible, he left people with memory absences, that Psylocke eventually perceived. ** As he still exist, his actions on things can be perceived, like his use of supplies and toilet paper, allowing logic to theorize For. ** His powers were shown however to be leaving some noticeable distortions on camera records. ** A detector trap was able to catch him. ** Some kind of tech like S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles maintenance bots, who stated themselves to "invisible too", were able to remember and interact with him. ** Fantomex was able to detect him. He later revealed he was able to remember ForgetMeNot all along, using his heightnened senses and/or his engineered brain. ** He can be psi-tracked, although he was telepathically invisible some instants later. ** Using an experimental Hypercoffee, Nemesis (in "a state of mathematical awareness") was able to witness him, allowing him to see and remember ForgetMeNot, and even "ssssmell in color" him. ** Even dead, Fantomex and the maintenance bots kept memory and perception of him. * According to Fantomex, ForgetMeNot was in overweight. | Equipment = Used Cerebra. | Transportation = Used to travel with trains (without buying tickets). | Weapons = Once borrowed Cable's gun. | Notes = * Although his first appearance was in , ForgetMeNot was retconned into past X-Men activities including battling the Brood, relocating to Utopia, battling during the Age of X, and memorializing Professor X. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Utopians Category:Invisibility Category:Killed by Fantomex Category:Overweight Category:Telepathic Immunity